Love of A Senshi
by ZodiacAngelSenshi
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "How Do I Love Thee." Minako goes to find Kuwabara after years of being apart. Lots of romance and adventure await them
1. Chapter 1: Introducing

Name: Love of A Senshi

Rated: PG-13(swearing, violence, drug and alcohol use)

Animes: Yu Yu Hakusho/Sailor Moon

Note: This story originally appeared in the contest on It happens the night after "How Do I Love Thee?"

Chapter 1:

It was a regular day in Spirit World. Like every other day, Koenma sat at his desk. He sat there all day, bored out of his mind, reading over papers and finding out where each spirit should go after he/she died.

Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World, is very fed up with his stamping. He wants to go and have a good nap. "I'm so bored." complained Koenma. Suddenly, a blue skinned orge named George walks into the room. "Sir, someone wants to see to see you.." George said nervously. "Damn it orge, can't you see I'm busy!" yelled Koenma. George replied with "Sorry sir, but Jacqueline wants to see you." With a mad puff of air, Koenma said "Goddamnit, I told that girl not to come back until tomorrow. I'll buzz her in."

Koenma pushes a red button on his desk and a buzzing sound erupts. He says "Yes Jacqueline? What do you want?". A slighty southern voice twangs with " Hey toddler, knock knock?" An answer of "Who's there?" came from Koenma's lips. Jacqueline then said "Mr. Stupidy Head, fuckin' pissin' me off right now, thinks he's captain of the shit liner. Oh, and by the way, your rice balls sucks, so fuck off! Open the gate!" Koenma thought to himself with "Can't that girl watch her language?"

The huge doors open. In walks Jacqueline, the most foul mouthed ferry girl this side of the Spirit World. She isn't alone, however. A petite girl is with her. The girl has long golden yellow, silky hair to her bottom, which has a cherry red ribbion tied in it. She has crystal blue eyes and creamy skin. She was wearing a black peasant top and flared jeans with a heart on the side pocket and tan sandles.

Jacqueline had her arms crossed and looked a little angry at Koenma. She took a packet of weed out of God knows where and told her boss "There you go you friggin' arsehole. I got the Spirit Detective like you asked for. Now, I gotta go bitchslap a couple of jerkoff demons. See ya all later." She then left, much to Koenma's delight.

The blonde haired girl showed a bright sign of relief on her face and exclaimed "Thank goodness she's gone, Lord Koenma. That ferry girl of yours didn't shut her mouth for the entire trip!." The Prince of the Dead replied to what the girl said with "That's all right. Jacqueline's mouth is big but her next paycheck won't be of that size. So, what did you want to see me for?" The girl put a brave tone in her voice and said "Sir, I would like to see my old childhood friend again. I haven't seen him in about seven years."

This was a pleasant surprise for Koenma. People who wanted to see him mostly wanted revenge or wanted to kill someone. "This girl is certainly special. She has a heart pure as crystal." though George. Koenma then asked "An old friend eh? What's his name?" The girl answered " Kazuma Kuwabara."

The answer made the Prince of the Spirit World spit out his pacifier in a powerful fashion. "KAZUMA KUWABARA???!!!!" The teen girl detective wondered "Is there something wrong?" George started to say "No my dear, it just so happens that....", but Koenma interupted by yelling in a pissed off manner "ORGE!!!!! LEAVE NOW!!!!!!!!" The act made George cower in true fear and he sulked off.

Koenma regained his composure and told the girl "What George was trying to say was that Kuwabara works for me as you do." "That's great! Can you direct me towards where he lives?" the girl exclaimed with a little squeal. "I sure will." said Koenma. He directed his detective to where Kuwabara lived and she happily left.

"Be careful........Minako....."

End of Chapter 1

"Mr. Stupidy Head, fuckin' pissin' me off right now, thinks he's captain of the shit liner. Oh, and by the way, your rice balls sucks, so fuck off! Open the gate!". This quote is based on a quote from "Trailer Park Boys", but it's "fish sticks" instead of "rice balls"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting After Seven Years

Chapter 2:

Back on Earth, it was early Saturday morning. It was warm, the birds were starting their harmonious song and the clouds were somewhat grey and pregant with rain.

In a small house in Japan (or whereever the Yu Yu Hakusho cast lives), Kazuma Kuwabara lay in bed slumbering like he was comatose(he isn't thought!). His shoulder length red curls flowed over the pillow like a slow moving river. The covers of the bed covered Kuwabara to his ribs. You could see the red haired darling was well built. His six pack was tight and his muscles were so ripped that any girl would drool over them.

The fifteen year old was dreaming again. He was in a dark void. So dark that not a drop of light could get through. Suddenly, a 11 foot 3 headed dragon appeared like magic. The dragon was pure black as the void, it's six eyes were blood red and it's fangs dripped with precious life fluid and evil.

The red haired teen stood up strong and shouted "You're goin' down dragon! You better know that!"

**Kuwabara charged up and released his Spirit Sword. The weapon shone with goodness and truth. The dragon was a little fearful but it was standing it's ground. Kuwabara ran towards it and slashed the enemy hard across it's red underbelly. It made a deep gash but it wasn't enough. The dragon released a flaming hot ball of flame at our hero. It made a hit and Kuwabara fell to the ground, Spirit Sword gone! The black beast dragged itself towards the boy and prepared another fireball, but a sweet girl's voice rang though the dark air. The voice shouted "Spirit Arrow!" An arrow made of gold Spirit Energy sped towards the dragon and stuck the beast in the heart dead centre. As a river of tar like fluid flowed out, Kuwabara created his weapon of choice and swung it with such power that it cut the dragon's head off, killing it on contact. **

**Our hero turned around to the owner of the voice and said "Thank you, .........."**

When Kuwa-chan's dream was going to reveal the identity of the female, his sister, Shizuru shouted out to him "KAZUMA, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!!!!!!!!"

Kazuma bolted out of bed and got his thought together "Ok, ok, I'm comin'!" (thinking) Goddamn sister, wakin' me up at 8 o'clock in the morning. If I get a hold of her.......

As Kuwabara said this mindly, he put on a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. He left his room and walked slowly down the stairs.

Shizuru was at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette. She said "Good morning baby bro, have a nice snooze?"

Kuwabara replied with "Shove it sis. Why did you wake me so early?"

" Because there is someone here to see you."

" Oh so that's why?! If it's Urameshi, I swear to God he'll leave here with his drawers shoved up his ass." Kuwabara whispered with anger.

"It's not him."

Kazuma breathed sort of a sigh of relief " I sure hope you're right."

Kuwabara walked to the living expecting it was Urameshi or Kurama or that shrimp Hiei. It wasn't. It was the same girl that went to see Koenma. She had a big smile on her face that made it glow like angel.

The girl within cheerfully said " Hello Kazuma, it's been a while."

Kuwabara exclaimed " Minako, is that you???!!!!"

Minako was happy to answer that question. "Yes. I missed you so much! It's been a long seven years."

Just before the pretty blonde could get another setenence out, her childhood friend shouted " Oh god, I've missed you!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Minako found herself in Kuwabara's arms, being given a hug by her childhood friend. She was a little nervous but enjoyed it immensely. Kuwabara was the only friend she had growing up until she moved away and it always safe in his arms.

Shizuru mouthed "Welcome back Minako."

The girls whispered " Thanks." She turned to Kuwabara and announced in a soft voice "Kazuma, I have something to tell you."

Kuwabara was still overjoyed and happy. He exclaimed " Sure there sweetie! Go right ahead!"

Minako's face grew solem and serious. " I came here not only to meet up with you again, but to let you know that there is something evil coming our way soon." were the very words she said.

Kuwabara suddenly came out of his trance. He declared "Whoa, that's not good!"

The question of " What kind of evil?" was asked by Shizuru

Minako was glad to answer that. "Well, it only objective is to get it's hands on the one purist of heart and kill him or her. Also, the evil is seeking out the All Seeing Mirrior that will help the fiend locate the 'one'."

Kuwabara then declared " I'm not letting that happen! Kazuma Kuwabara will make sure that the monster will be elminated and the beautiful Minako protected!"

A gasp escaped the small girl's lips. "Oh, you little darling! That's so sweet!"

The blonde teenager stood in front of the red haired teen and stood on her tiptoes. Her lips pursed, Minako kissed Kazuma. Her soft red lips making contact with his slightly chapped one.

"C'mon Kazuma, we have to find the others." instructed Minako

Kuwabara was shocked over the kiss. " I.........I....... GOT MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!! THANK YOU MINAKO!!!!!!!!!!"

Shizuru got an angry look on her face and punched her little brother upside the head. "Shut up! The neighbors are still sleeping for Christ sakes!" she growled

A thought then pierced Minako's mind. "You're still the carefree and funny little boy that I met all those years ago, Kazuma. You've grown up, and so has our love."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Two Demons and Waking Up ...

Chapter 3:

We now flash ahead from 8 AM to 11 AM. We arrive at a apartment building where Yusuke Urameshi lives. The 5'8'' black haired brown eyed not so ordinary teenager was still sleeping. He had beat up a few gang members the night before and he just wanted to sleep.

But this wasn't to be.

Kuwabara and Minako arrived at Yusuke's apartment a few minutes later. Yusuke was supposed to meet Kuwabara at the arcade an hour ago but the lazy bastard(Yusuke) slept in and didn't call him.

"Damn Urameshi, didn't bother to call me. Who the hell does he think I am?" Kuwabara questioned in an angry voice.

Minako looked at her friend and reassured him with "Don't worry your pretty little head. Koenma told me about Yusuke and his habits. I'll get him out of bed as quick as a wink."

Kuwabara was surprised at what the petite girl said. "You can do that?!"

"Yep. C'mon Kazuma, we have a little bit of work to do." said Minako.

The lovely couple opened the door, and were instantly buried up to their knees in beer cans. It smelled a little rancid in the apartment because of a fat man lying on the floor farting while passed out in a pool of his vomit.

Minako instantly covered her nose in disgust."Ew, gross!" she exclaimed.

Kuwabara also had his hand over his nose. "It smells worse than a whorehouse in here! What kind of party did Urameshi's mom have in here anyway?" he asked.

Minako gave him her best answer. "Don't know. Let's find that lazy jerk before I lose my lunch. "

A polite male voice spoke up. "Yes, It does smell a little awful in here doesn't it?"

Another male voice, dripping with malice and darkness was revealed. "It reeks of death in here."

Kuwabara instantly knew the two voices. "Kurama, Shrimp! (Hiei) What are you two doin' here?

Kurama, ever the handsome fox demon, said "Koenma sent us here to hold a meeting with you and Yusuke about what's going on."

The small fire demon known as Hiei piped up "Who is this baka onna? Why is she here?"

Minako became extremely angry at this comment. _"How dare he call me that!"_ " Excuse me, little man. I'm not what you said I am."

Hiei didn't really care. "Yes......" he began.

The blonde beauty was still pissed off and interrupted Hiei with mad gusto. "And another thing, kid. Go home, I think your mother is calling for you." she said

"Miss, Hiei isn't a child. He's a demon." Kurama told Minako.

Kuwabara broke in with "Yea, a little demon who needs to lay off on my girl!"

That comment gave the group a little shock " I thought you were in love with Yukina?" inquired the fire demon.

Kuwabara, with a hint of sadness, said "That was a long time ago. Yukina told me she fell in love with Touya."

Suddenly, Minako spoke up. "Oh, where are my manners?! I forgot to tell you guys my name. It's Minako Aino, first class Spirit Detective. Nice to meet you.(to Kurama and Hiei)

Kuwabara also remembered something. "Oh yeah, this is Kurama (points to the red haired bishie), and this little shrimp is Hiei (points to the black haired demon)."

Minako smiled at the love of her life with great passion. "Thank you Kazuma. Now we need to wake up Yusuke."

Hiei, as mean and cold as usual, said "Hn, the fool should of been awake hours ago."

"Now now Hiei, not everyone has been awake since dawn like you have." corrected Kurama

Kuwabara laughed a deep belly chuckle at the black haired demon. "You're cracked shrimp. Awake since the break of dawn ain't good"

Hiei started to get into a battle position. "And why is that, oaf?' he asked.

Minako gave a deep threatening glare to the demon and told him "If you can't say anything nice to Kazuma, Hiei, you can just fuck off."

The group headed towards Yusuke's bedroom and opened the door. The Spirit Detective was dead to the world, clad in sweat pants. His hair was ungelled and unruly from sleep.

Kurama asked the girl. "So how do we wake Yusuke up?"

Minako gave her plan as follows. "I said that I had a great idea and this is what I'm going to do. Hiei, take ahold of Yusuke's legs and Kurama and Kazuma each take one arm. I'll get in the bathroom and get everything ready."

With that, the plan was put into action. As the boys did what she told, Minako went into the bathroom. She picked up the various towels on the floor and put them in the dirty clothes basket. She pulled back the shower curtain and postioned the shower head.

"Okay guys, lay Yusuke in the tub and I'll take care of the rest." Minako whispered.

Kuwabara whispered back."I sure hope you know what you are doin'."

"Trust me, Kuwa-chan." Minako said to her childhood friend.

With that, Minako turned the water on it's coldest setting and turned on the shower head. As the icy cold water rained down on the slumbering Yusuke, Minako and the others ran out of there like bats out of hell.

Yusuke was now fully awake and pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHY THE FUCK AM I IN THE BATHTUB!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Kurama though to himself _"Oh my, this isn't good." _

End of Chapter 3

baka onna: Stupid Woman


	4. Chapter 4: A New Face

Sorry about not updating in a while. School is really getting to me and I was stuck for ideas.

Chapter 4:

After waking Yusuke up in great fashion (and his uproar), the group set out on their way. Kuwabara and Minako were

holding hands andhad looks of deep love and affection on their faces, Kurama was thinking, and Yusuke and Hiei were

having a small staring contest. The two of them didn't like the idea of a woman leading them on a journey to find some kind of

object of power.

Kurama broke up the silence and told the group: "So we are looking for the All Seeing Mirror? Such a powerful item." Hiei

scowled and said, "Fox, the mirror isn't that strong. Last I checked, it can only locate evil in one's soul and try to purify it."

Minako became a little angered at this statement. She looked Hiei deep into his blood red eyes and exclaimed "You're

wrong! The mirror can also absorb energy from any living creature, and it's main function is to locate "the one" that can wield

it to full power!"

"Seems you know alot about this mirror." Yusuke said with a yawn. Minako answered "I sure do, from achient texts passed

down in my family and from Genkai, my grandmother."

The whole group(except Minako) couldn't believe their ears. Genkai had a granddaughter! But that must mean...

"Yes, my mother is the daughter of the Younger Toguro and Genkai." said Minako with a serious look.

"You mean to tell me that Genkai and that evil Toguro did...it!" Kuwabara inquired, red in the face and sweating profusely.

"Of course. If they didn't, my mother or myself won't be here today." said Minako, placing her pale hand on Kuwabara's

flushed face.

Just then, someone jumped down from a nearby elm tree. It was a female, about 5'6'' tall. Her hair was a chocolate brown

and tied in a ponytail that curled at the ends a little. Her eyes were emerald green and shone just like the precious stone. Her

skin was slightly muscular and tanned, which fit her just fine.

The girl wore a green training gi that was the color of the surrounding forest. The shirt underneath was black, which matched

the belt around her waist and her boots.

Kurama knew who she was. "Makoto-chan. It's good to see you again!" he shouted. Makoto smiled back and said "It's good to see you too lover."

"Lover!" exclaimed a gobsmacked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"It's good to see that you found your soulmate, Mako-san, I'm proud of you." praised Minako.

Makoto returned the greeting with "It's good to see you've found your special guy Mina-san. And a fellow Spirit Detective at

that!"

"Enough with the pleasentries, we need to find that damned whatever it is(he means the mirror) and now!" exclaimed Hiei.

Kuwabara stood over Hiei and said "Now shrimp. Let Minako-san and Mako-san talk. Maybe we'll have a new ally."

Hiei snorted at what this human said. "We don't need a new 'ally'. She's(Makoto) is too weak and so is your mate."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MINAKO!" shouted Kuwabara, very pissed off at this point. He tired

to forma Spirit Sword, but Minako placed her small hand over Kuwabara's arm. "Please Kazuma, no fighting. We need all

the power we need to find themirror."

Kuwabara looked at his childhood friend. "Okay Hiei, I won't hurt you. But say anything else about Minako and you'll pay

big time!"

Minako looked sternly at Hiei and told the short demon, "And as for you Hiei, Makoto is going to join us on our quest and

you will be nice to her or else."

The group continued on their journey, not aware of a shadow hidden within the forest, ready to pounce at any time.


	5. The Shadow Revealed

_Sorry that the chapter is so short._

Chapter Five:

While the group continued on their journey, the shadow in the trees followed them, going from branch to branch and tree to tree with relative ease. It looked at all of them and sensed great power from them. The golden haired woman and the tall red head where of interest to it, but it's mission was simple and brief: Capture Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, and Kurama before they get their hands on the mirror.

As the shadow moved, Minako looked up for a second. She could sense a presence close by. She extended her left arm and shouted "Spirit Beam!" The attack was similar to Yusuke's Spirit Gun, but the Reiki used was in the shape of a long gold beam. It struck the shadow and made it fall from the tree.

"Nice shot." Makoto said while Yusuke let out a small whistle.

"How did you know that was up there?" Kuwabara inquired while staring at what fell from the tree. Minako answered with. "I have just as a strong sixth sense as you, Kazuma-kun."

The shadow ended up a short creature clothed in a long blue robe and a yellow wizard-like cap. It's eyes matched the hat, which obsured the creature's face.

Hiei took one look at the mysterious being and was about to cut it to pieces with his sword when the creature started to glow and shapeshift. It was now a blood red dragon, 11 feet tall, with three heads.

"Just like the one from my dream!" Kuwabara exclaimed in thought.

The dragon stood up tall and bellowed. "Welcome to my realm, foolish demons and humans. I am Sorin, guardian of the mirror in which you all seek."

"You're just a dumb dragon. I sense not a ounce of aura in ya, so have a taste of my SPIRIT GUN!" shout Yusuke and fired off his signature attack.

Sorin braced himself and countered-attacked with a fireball from his mouth. It headed towards the group, but Makoto extended her hands and sent off a succession of thunder orbs and struck Sorin hard. This pissed him off and began to flap his wings.

Meanwhile, Hiei moved as fast as he could and started to slash while Kuwabara and Minako teamed up and started their assault. Kazuma formed his Spirit Sword in his right hand while the apple of his eye created a boomerrang like object out of her Reiki.

"Let's go." said Kuwabara.

End of chapter 5.

Sorin: A male name from the Romanian soare meaning "sun".


	6. Fight and Capture

Chapter 6:

It seemed that Sorin was winning the fight against the group. Yusuke was slightly burned and was being attended to by Kurama and his healing herbs, Hiei was repeatly slicing his way to a victory, but the ebony scales of the evil dragon lord were healing fast and furious, and Makoto was sending sparkling arrows of lighting which were causing some damage.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara and Minako were sneaking up behind Sorin, planning their attack carefully.

"So, what do we do?" inquired Kuwabara.

Minako looked into her boyfriend's eyes and said. "Well, you could extend your Spirit Sword while I blind Sorin with my boomerang, if you like."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Suddenly, Sorin turned around and smiled in a sly way. "What are you two humans planning? My death? Like you two idiots could do anything."

Kazuma cracked his own smile. "Idiots are we? Well, have a taste of my sword! Sword, grow!"

At Kazuma's command, his Spirit Sword grew into a spear like structure. It peirced Sorin in one of his three heads and this caused him to scream. Mountains crumbled under this power and caused the group to cover their ears in severe pain.

With this distraction, Minako sprang up into the air. The golden boomerang shone like a beacon of bright hope. She screamed "Golden Crescent!"

The boomerang wizzed through the air and struck Sorin. It cut off his middle head in a fury of tar colored blood and gore. He screamed even more, but it wasn't as powerful as before. The dragon started to melt and it became just a puddle of black liquid, and dissappeared!

"That was easy." exclaimed Yusuke as he looked at the spot where Sorin evaporated.

"Yes, a little too easy." said Kurama, brushing himself off and helping Makoto up.

"Whatever fox, that thing is..."started Hiei, but suddenly, the battlefield was engulfed in bright red flames that encircled them. The ground opened up, and swallowed Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama in one glup! It would of swallowed Minako, Makoto, and Kuwabara, but the latter pushed the girls out of the way of the hole.

When it was all over, the flames started to die down if they had a controlling nature all of their own. They stopped altogether and the battlefield became normal again.

Makoto was the first to speak. "What the fuck was that? World War 3?"

"I dunno, but whatever it was, it got Urameshi, Hiei, and Kurama." said Kuwabara, examing the ground for another opening, but couldn't find one.

Minako looked very worried. "With those three, Sorin is going to be more powerful than ever. We have to go and see my grandmother and fast. She may have a solution."

End of Chapter 6


End file.
